Umbrella Corporation
The Umbrella Corporation (UC) is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation' due to its cold war era technology. The citizens of The Umbrella Corporation work diligently to produce Fish and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Umbrella Corporation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Umbrella Corporation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Umbrella Corporation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Umbrella Corporation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Improvements and Infrastructures * Banks: 3 * Clinics: 5 * Factories: 2 * Foreign Ministries: 1 * Harbors: 1, * Hospitals: 1 Military * Infantry - 90,000 men at arms. * Armour - 906 armoured units. * Aircraft - 1 * Cruise Missiles - 1 Main Army groups Army corps A: 45,000 men * 1 Corps-45,000 men * 3 Divisions-15,000 men. * 3 Battalions-5000 men. * 5 Companies-1000 men. * 5 Platoons of 40 men. * 4 Squads of 10 men. * 300 armoured units Status - Deployed-Antarctic Protectorate Defence Army Divison B: 15,000 men * Broken up into 3 Brigades of 5000 men. * Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. * Broken up into 5 Companys of 200 men. * Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. * Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. * 200 armoured units Status - Deployed-Codename Lancashire Defence Army Divison C: 15,000 men * Broken up into 3 Brigades of 5000 men. * Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. * Broken up into 5 Companys of 200 men. * Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. * Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. * 200 armoured units Status - Deployed-Colonial Defence Army Divison D: 10,000 men * Broken up into 2 Brigades of 5000 men. * Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. * Broken up into 5 Companys of 200 men. * Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. * Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. * 200 armoured units Status- Not Deployed- Mainland Defence Army Brigade E: 5,000 men * Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. * Broken up into 5 Companys of 200 men. * Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. * Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. * 6 armoured units Status- Not Deployed- National Guard Government The Umbrella Corporation is a vast pharmaceuticals company based inside the Malvinian Islands. After striking up deals with the previous Government under Premier Barney Stone, the UC headed up the special R+d department in Porton Down which researches bioweaponry. After the incident inside Porton Down, in which over five hundred people lost their lives after a biohazard breach, the Umbrella Corporation stepped in and offered the Malvinian Government, which was at the time in pieces after the passing of Premier Barney Stone, an opportunity. The Umbrella Corporation Chairman, Albert Wesker, said he and his company would run the country instead of them, a vast ammount of money was paid and the transaction made on the terms, now written into the constitution. The terms were: * The Chairman has all the powers of a National Leader. * The Prime Minister, runs the government for its day to day workloads and decisions. * All large and nationally important, IE treaties, embargoes and declarations of war, must be passed to the Chairman for consideration and final decision. * The King is the Country's primary diplomat and the Military's patron, whom they swear allegiance to. He also handles many matters including liaising with the Chairman, the Prime Minister and foreign dignatories.'' Current Government * Chairman Albert Wesker * Prime Minister Anderson * King Arthur I Foreign Policy UC foreign policy dictates that the UC does NOT intervene in ANY situation unless a defence treaty is activated or an ally requests assistance. The Government may apply pressure diplomatically but nothing more unless sanctioned by the Chairman and the Chiefs of Staff. Constitution Under the UC Constitution, sweeping executive powers, known as the royal prerogative, are nominally vested in the Sovereign. In exercising these powers, however, the Sovereign normally defers to the advice of the Prime Minister or other ministers. "The King reigns, but he does not rule". The precise extent of the royal prerogative has never formally been delineated, but it includes the following powers: * The power to appoint and dismiss the Prime Minister * The power to appoint and dismiss other ministers. * The power to summon, prorogue and dissolve Parliament * The power to make war and peace * The power to command the armed forces of the Malvinian Military * The power to regulate the Civil Service * The power to ratify treaties * The power to issue passports Amendments 1st Amendment *Congress may not establish a religion, restrict free speech or press freedom, or deprive citizens of rights to assemble peacefully or petition the government. 2nd Amendment *The government may not infringe on the rights of the people to keep and bear arms. 3rd Amendment *Soldiers may not be quartered in any house without the consent of the owner. 4th Amendment *Neither individuals nor their homes and property may be searched or seized unless a legal warrant, based on probable cause, is issued. 5th Amendment *An individual charged with a crime is entitled to due legal process, cannot be tried twice for the same offense, and cannot be compelled to testify against him- or herself. The government cannot seize private property without just compensation. 6th Amendment *In civil litigation, parties are entitled to a jury trial, and no fact established by a jury may be re-examined in any higher court. 7th Amendment *An individual accused of a crime has the right to a speedy trial by an impartial jury, to be informed of the charges, to confront witnesses, and be assisted by legal counsel. 8th Amendment *The government may not impose excessive bail, excessive fines, or cruel and unusual punishments. 9th Amendment *The listing of specific rights in the Constitution does not deny or disparage other rights retained by the people. Category:Roleplay